


Say It Again

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Nipple Licking, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pervert Uzumaki Naruto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Spit As Lube, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: Naruto calls Sasuke a coward and hell ensues.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after another few months of inactivity with more SasuNaru because these boy are my weakness 🤤
> 
> Enjoyyyy 💜 mind tags just in case.

It slipped; they were arguing and it’s not the first time Naruto blurted whatever popped into his mind. He hadn’t really meant to say it,  _ any  _ of it, but there’s no way to take it back. Nothing escapes Sasuke Uchiha’s ears, Konoha’s number one spy ninja, unless he deliberately chooses to ignore it—and he never forgets either.

Being in a secret relationship with his best friend has proven to be Naruto’s toughest endeavor.

“Say it again.” Sasuke demands, looking Naruto square in the face, eyes darker than usual. Dark, red or purple, Naruto was weak to them all the same.

“Wh—whaddaya mean, say what again?” Naruto stammers, clearing his throat while his eyes skim his desk for something to occupy himself with.

While he searched, Sasuke crossed the distance between him and Naruto’s untidy desk, now glaring at the Hokage hard, “Say it, Naruto.” His deep, unfairly sexy voice sends shivers scattering up Naruto’s legs.

The blonde swallows loudly and tries to straighten his back, “C—c—coward.” He mumbles, hoping Sasuke won’t hear.

But he does. Of course he does.

It all happens too fast; Sasuke’s eyes flash before his hand lashes out to seize Naruto’s robe by the collar, yanking violently to crash into him, lips to lips. It hurts a bit, but Naruto doesn’t mind, quickly slipping and tilting into place to kiss back hastily. That’s how bad he craved a kiss like this from Sasuke for months.

Months without a single graze of his touch and little to no communication. Sasuke’s missions keep him busy, trimming out the time to send successive letters, and Naruto was deprived. Shamefully desperate. Touching himself to the memory of the Uchiha naked and sprayed out under him, flushed and soaked in sweat from head to toe with his lips slick and parted, hair matted and mismatched eyes glossy as he breathlessly uttered Naruto’s name under the roof of an old apartment was never enough.

And even when Sasuke was in the village, they had one rule: no touching or kissing in the Hokage’s office. Sasuke’s idea.

That’s why Naruto  _ unintentionally _ called him a coward.

Sharp teeth on his bottom lip snap him out of his musings. Naruto yelps as Sasuke bites harder and tugs, demanding his lover to focus on  _ him  _ and kiss back like he means it. Naruto does without hesitation; he sneaks a hand to the back of Sasuke’s neck to hold his head, fingers threading through his raven hair as he presses into him and steals even the air out of his evenly-shaped lips. He licks inside and helps himself to a long taste of Sasuke’s mouth. Their tongues touch and Naruto bites into it, sucking a delightful groan from Sasuke, who slowly relents his grip on Naruto’s robe until they break apart.

“I missed you, S’ke,” Naruto warbles breathlessly, “So damn much.” 

“I missed you too, dobe,” Sasuke replies just as breathless before pushing Naruto into his chair and climbing his lap. He takes off his dark cloak swiftly and lets it pool on the floor, “I’m not forgiving you for earlier though.”

“Whoa, wait a sec—” Naruto stammers and chances a quick glance at the door. He notices a few silhouettes passing by.

“Take responsibility, Seventh.” Sasuke orders before joining their mouths in a feverish kiss. He takes Naruto’s hands and guides them to his body, just above his hips, and Naruto curses under his breath before yielding to Sasuke’s whim, which matches his own. 

The Hokage holds his partner in crime close while he eats his face eagerly, hands moving to feel the slight curve of his waist and the fullness of his ass as he slides down, digging his fingers into Sasuke’s thighs while he goes. Sasuke groans into his mouth and Naruto sucks it right out of him as his hands crawl into his shirt to feel the smooth skin of his hips before slipping further into more intimate parts.

“Naruto…” Sasuke pants, shifting his weight while his lonely arm loops around Naruto’s neck. He rolls his hips slowly, purposely dragging his growing bulge over Naruto’s stiff lap, silently daring him to do something with his shifty eyes, knowing full well that the blonde won’t resist. 

Naruto doesn’t, he never can, and takes Sasuke’s hips in a bolstered clutch to keep him steady while the Uchiha uses his body to chase pleasure, grinding on his lap and panting into his mouth. Sweat beads cling to his forehead and Naruto stares with debauched attention as his Supporting Kage practically dances on his lap, occasionally kissing Sasuke’s battered lips and pecking his jaw. He throws a second look at the door before wandering down his neck until he can feel the erratic pulses against his lips and stops to lick the spot before biting and sucking the skin between his teeth.

Sasuke hisses and tenses up, hips swaying to a stop as he pushes himself out of Naruto’s hold, “Stop, you idiot. We talked about this.”

“I  _ know _ , but… dammit S’ke, I can’t help it,” He squeezes Sasuke’s ass, as if to emphasize his point, “I just wanna eat you up so bad.”

Sasuke clicks his tongue, but he’s blushing underneath the glare, “I’ll bite back if you do and I’ll make sure it doesn’t heal right away. Do you want to get caught?”

“Well, no—”

“Then  _ no  _ marks.”

“But—”

_ “Naruto.” _

“Okay okay! Fine...” Naruto grumbles, keeping his pout sharp and making puppy eyes until Sasuke caves and sighs.

“I’ll tell you when and where, got it?”

Naruto beams, “Yes sir!”

“And keep an eye on the door.”

That last part proves to be hard as the heat between their bodies shoots up; while they continue making out in the office, humping and breathing each other’s names, Naruto can only think about how bad he wants Sasuke to strip on his lap. The door blurs from his sight, replaced by the shape of a familiar body slowly shedding layer after layer of clothes, revealing pearly skin and a slender waist he couldn’t resist to get his hands on.

Outside of his daydream, the real Sasuke indulges him to a degree, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt to guide Naruto’s hungry mouth to his chest, telling him where to bite and when, places no one but the Hokage would see; a smidgen under his collarbone, between his pecs, and his shoulder. Naruto goes off course and swerves more towards the middle, to the plumb nipple peeking from Sasuke’s shirt, and bites before the Uchiha can stop him. 

Sasuke jolts and yelps, fisting his hand on Naruto’s mane for support as a shiver strikes his body. Before he can chide him, Naruto pushes his tongue out to lick widely before sucking the tender skin with his lips. Another shudder shakes Sasuke’s body and comes out of his mouth in a winded moan.

“Can’t keep quiet anymore, can ya’?” Naruto smirks against Sasuke’s chest, turned red by now.

Sasuke grits his teeth, cheeks flushed and ears red, but a knock on the door takes his next words away and makes him straighten up.

“Lord Seventh, the recon squad returned with news. They await your orders.” 

“Crap.” Naruto curses under his breath and fumbles with his raging boner after Sasuke dismounts his lap and buttons his shirt back up.

“Sir?”

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke kneels in front him with a vengeful glint in his eyes and settles comfortably between his legs, fingers itching towards the frill of Naruto’s pants, “Go ahead,  _ Lord Seventh.  _ You shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“Hey, c’mon babe,” Naruto laughs nervously, fanning his burning neck with the collar of his shirt, “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll make it up to you. Whatever you want.”

“This _is_ what I want and I know you’ll enjoy it too.”

“Sasuke, we’re gonna get in serious—”

“Isn’t this the kind of thing you fantasize about all the time?”

Naruto struggles with words, his cock twitches under Sasuke’s chin and the Uchiha grins triumphantly, slowly pulling the bud until the ridge of Naruto’s pants crease outwardly, “What are you waiting for? Call them in.”

“Um, Hokage sir?”

“I hear you,” Naruto swallows loudly, staring as Sasuke ducks under his desk and merges with the shadows, “Bring ‘em in.”

“Roger.”

After the silhouette disappears from the door, Naruto looks down and chews his lips while watching Sasuke’s deft hand scurrying into his pants to free his cock. Naruto immediately melts into the too familiar touch, eyes fluttering close and legs going numb. Sasuke stokes slowly, taking the time to watch and feel Naruto twitching and pulsing against his palm. He leans in to sow a fond kiss just under the crown, the skin there hot and blistering against his tender lips. 

“S’ke…” Naruto mumbles, fingers absentmindedly going through Sasuke’s hair.

“Yeah?” Sasuke tilts his head, kissing lower while his hand slides up and down the shaft.

“You kept it short…” He says, taking the long strand of hair on the left side and lifting it to gaze at his dormant Rinnegan.

Sasuke blushes and hides under Naruto’s dick, focusing on mouthing the base before licking his way back up, dragging his tongue all across the underside, and down again, “You don’t like it?”

“Of course I do,” Naruto sighs and wets his lips, “I just didn’t think you’d care about what I said,” His legs tautens as Sasuke pecks and sucks one of his balls, “You look good with anything, y’know?”

Sasuke snorts and the hot air on his intimate skin causes Naruto’s skin to bristle, “If you think I’ll go easy on you with a couple of praises, I have bad news for you.”

“Damn. You’re mean.”

Just then, the floor flings open and Sasuke counts the footsteps of six people coming; the recon squad of five members and an assistant. A sly smile twists his lips as he tightens his fingers around Naruto’s girth. 

“Give it to me straight,” Naruto clears his throat, “How... how does it look over there?”

“Not good, sir, but not as bad as we thought,” Says one of the spies, “Just some bandits that have taken over the mountains. They’re the one behind the disappearances, ambushing whoever comes through the road.”

“Did you…,” Naruto’s words hang in the air while he feels the strokes quickening, “Did you, uh… find them?”

“Yes. Some are being kept as slaves, while the ones who refuse… I’m sorry, sir.”

Naruto gapes his mouth to reassure the girl, but snaps it shut and shakes his head instead when Sasuke twists his wrist around the crest of his cock. The foreskin comes off not long after, exposing the ruddy, bloated knoll underneath, and Sasuke doesn’t wait to run his tongue over it. Naruto scrunches his face and hisses through tight lips. The girl gives him an odd look. 

“Personally, my lord, I wanted to engage and get them out of there as soon as possible, but—”

“We shouldn’t underestimate them,” Says another from the squad, “They know the woods better than we do. If we’re not careful…”

Naruto stops listening when Sasuke seals his warm lips around his dick. Panicked, Naruto darts his gaze down, rendered speechless the second he sees Sasuke’s eyes practically  _ glowing  _ under his desk, and Naruto doesn’t need to hear the words to know what the Uchiha is saying: __

_ Try not to come here. Can you do it, dobe? _

Naruto gulps and starts to sweat. Sasuke was too good with his mouth. And hand, and he only has one of those, _that_ _jerk._

“Um, sir?” The assistant says worriedly.

“Oh uuuh, y—yeah. Sounds great.”

The squad members look at each other, “What is?”

“Nevermind,” Naruto shakes his head too fast, trying to shake off the blissful haze that clouds his thoughts, “Is there, errr… anything else to report?” He shuffles some papers and moves the pen holder here and there, purposely causing noise to mute the wet sounds Sasuke’s lips make. He’s positive the guests can’t hear, but he’d personally  _ kill  _ to see those round cheeks hollowing out, that perfect face mottled with pre-cum, his disheveled hair, and—

“Seventh, are you okay?” They ask, “You look kinda… red.”

“Just, uh… ah, fu—!” Naruto bites his tongue and clenches his hands on one of the papers. Important or not, it crumples in his palm. Sasuke steps up his game, stroking and sucking faster and with more vigor. He gives extra attention to Naruto’s swollen head, licking right over the slit before swallowing him completely. Naruto  _ feels  _ the heat of Sasuke’s mouth closing around him, up and down his length as the Uchiha bobs his head in a steady rhythm, “Just, um… kinda under the weather, ya’know? But I… I’ll be—” The rest of the sentence breaks apart and what comes out of his mouth is a lengthy, choked moan as Sasuke works his wrist around the base of cock.

“If you’re not feeling well, you should go home and—”

Static fills Naruto’s ears as a tortuous heat boils in the pits of his guts and turns his loins into lava-hot stone. He fights the urge to rock his hips and fuck that sinful mouth that slowly breaks him down. His fingers twitch, itching to seize Sasuke by the hair and pull his head back to fuck him throat-deep.

_ So close… _

Another minute, give or take, and he’s done for. Sasuke is merciless; he knows Naruto’s weaknesses better than anyone and how to work him off until he snaps. 

The guests are staring, some worried and others confused. They talk, but nothing gets through Naruto’s head except the slurping of Sasuke’s lips cleaning up the leak from his dick.

_ So, so, so close... _

“I… I’ll call Shi… Shikamaru and hash out a rescue plan,” Naruto pants, desperate to be alone with the monster under his desk, “I’ll… I’ll let you guys know…”

“That… would be best.” The squad bows and the moment they leave, Naruto blurts the sounds he kept locked inside his mouth and reaches under him to grab Sasuke’s head tightly and fuck his mouth with one, two, three thrusts and—

“Sa—Sasukeeee, fuuuuuuck—!”

He comes hard, every limb going taut while he spills all his junk down Sasuke’s throat, who gobbles up every drop of it expertly until Naruto slacks on his chair and his cock lays flaccid in Sasuke’s mouth. With Naruto’s legs like jelly, Sasuke emerges from the desk, dons his dark cloak, and helps Naruto tuck in. 

“You did it,” Sasuke dabs his only hand under his chin, “Impressive.”

Naruto rolls his eyes, “Jerk,” Then he licks his lips and smiles widely, “But I enjoyed that.”

“I know you did, pervert.”

“Hey, you were the genius behind the idea.”

Sasuke smiles briefly before turning away and towards the door, “See you.”

Naruto’s smile drops, “Wait, you’re leaving?”

A brief silence settles in the office before Sasuke replies, quietly, “I wasn’t done.”

Naruto beams, smile returning with double splendor, “Ohhhh, so you just came to see me, did’ya?”

Sasuke blushes and hides it behind his hair, “Don’t get any wrong ideas. I was already in—”

But Naruto doesn’t let him finish, knocking the air out of him with a tight hug from behind. 

“Thanks. You have no idea how much I missed you,” Naruto sighs fondly, “I love you, Sasuke.”

With the coast clear in front of him, Sasuke leans into the Hokage’s embrace and allows himself to enjoy the moment, placing his hand over Naruto’s.

“Do you have to leave so soon?” Naruto asks, lips on the crook of Sasuke’s neck, “You should rest, y’know.”

Sasuke chuckles and Naruto feels the mirth on his palms, “Resting is the least I’ll do if I stay with you.”

“Wellll, only if you wanna,” Naruto snickers and squeezes the body in his arms, “I’m happy just being with you, S’ke.”

Sasuke considers, Naruto can tell by the small creases on his forehead, and opens his mouth to give his answer when there’s another knock on the door, quickly splitting the two apart.

Shikamaru walks in with a group of shinobi behind him, greeting the Uchiha with a curt “welcome back”, and Naruto returns to his desk to discuss the next step of the mission. Sasuke lingers, waiting for the ideal opportunity to speak to the Hokage. Seeing as the office gets too busy, Sasuke pretends to hand over some fallen papers and swiftly leans over the desk, right by the Hokage’s side.

“Leaf gates tonight. I’ll be waiting.” 

Then he straightens up and walks away, but not before catching the bright smile on Naruto’s face on his way out. 

By the time the moon rises up to the darkening sky, Sasuke still waits by the gates, hidden away from prying eyes in a corner. He briefly considers leaving and writing Naruto a letter until he picks out the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind. The exact moment when Sasuke turns to look, Naruto grabs his hand and hip and pins him to the wall, mouth to mouth and hip to hip in a burning kiss. He rolls his hips and the tight friction makes Sasuke moan.

“Sorry I’m late,” Says Naruto after breaking off to catch his breath. He fumbles for something in his pocket, “I was lookin’ for this.” He shows Sasuke a parcel of condoms.

“What was it you said about resting?”

Naruto blushes and lets go of Sasuke’s hand to scratch his cheek, “You can say no whenever. I just couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you after you left.”

“Figures.”

“We can just have a somethin’ to eat and look at the stars—”

“No,” Sasuke ties his fingers on Naruto’s shirt and tugs hard enough until their lips graze, “I want you.” He whispers.

Hearing it like that from Sasuke’s own lips sparks Naruto’s sex drive, “Let’s go to my old place.”

Incidentally, it’s the place where they do most of their misdeeds when it wasn’t used as a tour stop. They’re all over each other the first step inside, with Naruto holding and carrying the Uchiha to the bed by the thighs, longs legs around his waist before he’s pinned to the soft cushions. The bed creaks as Naruto climbs over him and straddles his hips. Clothes hit the floor next, orange and black clashing together, before Naruto starts to finger his lover, using his own spit as lube.

“Couldn’t find the bottle,” Naruto explains, “I was in a hurry too so…”

“It’s fine. Just do it.”

They haven’t done it in months. Stretching Sasuke takes more time than usual, but given time, he’s sucking three fingers with ease, squirming and gasping with his one hand fisted on the pillow. Naruto preens and rolls the condom over his cock before leaning down to meet Sasuke’s lips, muttering harried “I love you”s as he penetrates him slowly but steadily. Sasuke’s back lifts from the bed, hand leaving the pillow behind to cling to Naruto’s back. Pleasure builds up as Naruto fucks him into the mattress while palming his cock with one hand, the other planted by the side of Sasuke’s head.

“Faster.” Sasuke moans into Naruto’s peachy ear, beckoning his hips to thrust harder with his legs, and Naruto complies. The bed keeps creaking, groaning as it’s dragged back and forth on the floor by the might of Naruto’s lunges, but the slapping of skin on skin and the gasping of their joined mouths overwrites everything else.

Naruto comes first, as he usually does, but doesn’t stop pounding Sasuke’s ass until the Uchiha climaxes between their bodies not long after, leaving their bodies sticky with sweat and cum as they kiss lazily, riding off the last bits of the high before dressing up.

“I’ll miss you, y’know.” Says Naruto while they stand by the door. 

“I’ll be back,” Sasuke takes the blonde’s hand and squeezes, “I’ll… try to come by more often.” He adds, blushing and looking away.

Naruto smiles and takes Sasuke’s chin to kiss him on the lips, “I’ll be waiting.”

Sasuke returns the kiss, squeezing Naruto’s hand once more before leaving.

Maybe he’ll stop by again tomorrow.


End file.
